


Bloody Valentine

by Totally_Suicidal101



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Help, M/M, Minor plot, basically just wanted to write smut and got caught up, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Suicidal101/pseuds/Totally_Suicidal101





	1. The Note

Mohinder sat writing out his reply to Molly's letter. He was out of the country, but had kept up his promise to send a letter every week. This week just happened to be valentines day, and Molly had sent over a cute little card, signed by both her and Matt.   
When he got it, he had smiled and read over the little poem she had written. 

'Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Who are the best dads?  
Matt and you!' 

He had gotten to replying immediatly, after having placing it on the fridge with a magnet. But now... he couldn't think of anything to reply with. For all his brains, he couldn't hink of a single word to write.   
With a sigh, he sets his pen down. He'd pick it up again later, hopefully he'd have at least some idea of what he could write.  
He picked his satchel up, shoving his laptop in, then shrugged on his coat. He was craving a latte at the moment, and it was the perfect place to relax and think of what to write. He locked the door as he left, heading to the cafe down the street.

<<<><><>>>

"That was a bust..." Mohinder muttered as he walked into his apartment, slinging his bag over his chair. When he sat down he was surprised to see that Molly's letter was sittin on the kitchen counter, and beside it was another note.

'The kid likes to write, hm? I can try.   
Blood is red,  
Bruises are blue,  
Be my valentine,  
Or I'll kill you.  
\- S'

Mohinder held the letter in his hand, hand shaking slightly as he put it down.   
"And now I have to move." He muttered, rubbing his eyes.


	2. Phone Calls

Next it was phone calls. Mohinder had no clue how he managed to find his number every single time he changed it, but once a day, sometimes more, Sylar would text Mohinder. It varied from 'I see you' and 'I'll find you' to strangely..uh...lewd messages. For example, the other night Mohinder had received a text on his phone that sent shivers down his spine. 'You're reluctance only excites me further.' At first, Mohinder hadn't known what it meant, but after some thought he had, inevitably, figured it out. Just the thought of it kept him up all night, tossing and turnin in bed until he eventually went to read in the living room. Even then, he couldn't focus on the words. Only the thoughts tumbling around in his head. It irrational, and completely insane, but part of him retuned the feelings that he'd been sent. That Sylar sent him. He felt awful about, but there was nothing he could do.

The worst part was when Sylar would actually dare to call Mohinder. Seeing unknown numbers made Mohinder's heart stutter. He kept sending letters to Matt and Molly, and he'd explained his...situation to Matt. He couldn't go home with Sylar following him around, it was scary enough sending letters. What the phycopath tracked the letters to his house? To wear Molly was? But the least he could do was stay in contact with her. Beep. Beep. Beep.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, the cliché ringtone ringing in his ears. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the unknown caller. This wasn't going to be fun.  
"Hello?" He was careful to keep his voice casual, ignorant.   
"Ah, Mohinder. Nice of you to pick up this time." The voice made his hands curl into fists.  
"Between your constant calls and messages I didn't really have a choice. If I didn't know better I'd think you were in love." Mohinder attempted to remain light hearted, when really he was feeling light headed. As if he could faint any moment.  
"Well, I guess they don't call you doctor for nothing." He was right? 'Oh, that's great. Just brilliant.' He thought sarcastically, taking deep breaths.   
"Don't you think the stalker approach is bit below you, though?" Mohinder was glad his voice remained steady, even as, unbeknownst to Sylar, he was freaking out.  
"Well, if you'd meet up with me I wouldn't have to, would I?" Mohinder gulped, rationalizing the situation.   
"I suppose."  
"So how about it?" Was Sylar, the Sylar, really asking him out? And was he really considering accepting?  
"Where?" He couldn't beleive himself. What the hell was he thinking? His guys was a murderer for God's sake! Yet here he was, going on a freaking date with him.   
"Is the coffee shop six blocks away too far?" Sylar asked, and Mohinder could practically hear his smirk.   
"First you need to promise to stop entering my house without permission." Mohinder sighed, this wasn't going to go well.   
"Deal. Meet me at the café in ten minutes sharp. Don't be late." The sharp buzz of the call disconnecting his his ear, and he put it down. He didn't want to know what would happen if he just skipped it all together. And how the hell did Sylar expect him to get there within ten minutes when it was a fifteen minute walk?


	3. “Date”

After sprinting three out of the six blocks, Mohinder had to take a break and leaned against a building to catch his breath. 'Damnit. Does he really expect me to arrive on time?' Mohinder thought, looking up. He could just barelly make out the sign sticking out from above the door, swinging in the cool breeze. The cold air swept over him, cooling the sweet on his brow.  
"I hope this is worth it." He muttered under his breath as he straightened out, continueing down the street. 

"Right on time." Sylar was grinning when Mohinder slipped into the store, breathing heavily and looking very disgruntled. His hair was a mess, his face flushed from both the cold and the exercise, and buckled over. Mohinder glared up at him, fixing his composure as his heart beat began to slow.  
"This time, but I don't know how you expected me to gt here so fast." He replied, following the still widely smiling psychopath to a table.   
"Clearly you're capable of it." Sylar replied. He looked like he'd been here for a while....Had he been here when he called? That cheating bastard. Sylar leaned back in his chair, smiling never leaving his face as he got comfortable. His eyes trailed lazily up to Mohinder's face, taking his time, causing the scientist to blush and look away. When he looked back, Sylar's expression hadn't changed but he was staring directly at him.   
"Is there uh...a reason for you calling me out here? Or are you just going to stare at me in silence the entire, um, date?" Sylar chuckled as Suresh stuttered through his sarcasm, then leaned forward to place his elbows on the table.  
"I suppose a date requires more that staring at the object of your affection." Sylar replied, "but it also means both parties have to talk, hm?" Mohinder sighed, subconsciously leaning back as the killer leaned forward.

"What is there to talk about?" The caramel-skinned scientist snapped. "What do you want from me?" Mohinder tried to keep the conversation private, but he couldn't help but raise his voice. Sylar remained calm and collected as Mohinder leaned forward with his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.   
"Isn't it obvious?" Sylar purred, causing Mohinder to flinch back. The adrenaline that had been rushing through his veins a moment before began to fade. This caused, the previously angry, Mohinder to become slightly cautious and getting more and more terrified by the second. He slowly leaned back, eyes widening and he quickly looked away again. His heart raced in his chest, thundering in his ears. "Why so tense? I'm not going to hurt you Mohinder." Mohinder shook his head, running a hand through his hair.  
"Yeah, where have I heard that before?" He asked, looking back over at him.  
"Touché." Sylar chuckled, "still, this will go smoother if you weren't constantly making sure I'm not trying to poison you or something." 'Oh thanks. I hadn't actually thought about that one yet.' 

"That still leaves the question, what are we supposed to talk about?" Mohinder asked, crossing his arms after carefully hanging his jacket on the back of his chair.  
"Can I ask about Molly?"  
"No." It was out of the question.   
"Alright, then how about your day?" Mohinder considered it, then shrugged. It couldn't hurt to tell him, right?  
"I've had a rather stressful day. Stressful month, really." Mohinder sighed, leaning his head in his hands, elbows on the table. "A certain someone has been, well, harassing me." Mohinder gave Sylar a look as he finish, watching carefully for any changes in Sylar's demeanor. His smile remained, and he brought his hand up to take a stand of Mohinder's loose black curls in his hand.   
"Really? I'll have to see that they leave you alone." He purred, letting the stand slip from his fingers. Mohinder stared, shock freezing him for a moment. Not just from the ass murderer touching him, but from realizing that...he enjoyed it. A little too much for his liking. 

"So kind of you." Mohinder said sarcastically, after he'd taken a moment to compose himself. Dammit! He was so calm! How? How the hell did he manage to act like this? "So, should I bother asking about yours?" Sylar considered, the same as Mohinder had earlier, then nodded.  
"If you want to hear it." He was reaching out and arm again, this time to lift Mohinder's chin. He gulped, looking down.   
"N-not really." He still managed to reply. Sylar was too close all the sudden, faces mere inches apart.   
"Then don't ask." The younger man said a after a moment, sitting back in his chair. Mohinder narrowed his eyes, then looked back to the table.   
"I'd like to know what inspired the sudden change of heart." Mohinder said, drumming his fingers on the table. Sylar laid his hand over Mohinder's, stopping his movements.   
"It's not a change of heart. It's actually quite surprising that you hadn't picked up on it before." Mohinder was surprised by Sylar's answer. Did he miss something? Since when did....He couldn't think of anything other than back when he thought Sylar had been that kid. He began to blush again as he realized that Sylar still held his hand, and he pulled his hand away. His attempt was useless, as it only coaxed Sylar to grab his wrist instead, pulling his hand back.

"That's strange.." Mohinder hadn't even realized he said it out loud, but apparently he'd even gone on to say that he'd reciprocated those feelings. He was such an idiot, his habit of tlaking aloud while deep in thought had gotten him in another sticky situation.   
"Good, then I don't have to feel bad for what I'm about to do." Sylar smiled, letting go of his hand as he stood. What was he talking about? "This." Apparently he'd spoken aloud again. Sylar reached for his wrist once he place his jacket on, and tugged him out of the chair. "Get your coat on." Mohinder stumbled after him, fumbling to put on his jacket.   
"Where are we going?" Why did he say we? He wasn't really going to follow him, was he?  
"Not far. The hotel I'm currently staying at is just around the corner." Apparently he was.  
"This is kidnapping." Mohinder muttered begrudgingly as he attempted to keep up with him.  
"If you really don't want to go, then you can stop at anytime." Mohinder ground his teeth together, considering stalking back to his apartment, then inwardly sighed and continued to trudge after Sylar. This wasn't going to end well, he knew it.


	4. “Talk”

When they finally reached the apartment (it was not just down the block) Mohinder had to awkwardly wait for Sylar to find the right key and open the door. He looked as though he was purposely taking his time, which was confirmed when he finally opened the door and looked at Mohinder with a lazy smile and mischief in his eyes.

"It's uh.. really neat." Mohinder remarked as he entered the room, glancing around.

"Did you expect it to be covered in blood?" Sylar asked, raising an eyebrow as he closed the door behind them. Mohinder was silent for a moment, shrugging.

"Honestly, yes." He said bluntly, giving the other man an unamused glare. Sylar simply chuckled, shaking his head as he walked over to the middle of the room. It was relatively empty, the carpets a nice white, the drapes and walls the same blank colour. The bed sheets were a dark red in contrast, the pillows flourished with gold. Sunlight shone through the blinds on the three-pane wide window next to the bed. It was very neat, and quite a fancy room, he had to admit. Mohinder glanced up as Sylar cleared his throat, gesturing for Mohinder to come closer.

"Come here, we haven't seen each other in forever." He purred, offering his hand. Mohinder stared at him for a moment, then sighed. He approached, but kept his distance. That was until Sylar wrapped his hand around his wrist, tugging him closer. Mohinder stumbled and he felt hands wrap around his chest to hold him up.

"Let me go." Mohinder immediately protested. Sylar didn't respond, the rush of his breath on the back of Mohinder's neck sending shivers down his spine. He was about to protest again, but Sylar pulled him closer, lowering his head to bury it into the crook of Mohinder's neck. "Y-you said you wanted to talk." He stuttered, tugging lightly. 

"Did I?" Sylar mumbled, turning his head to place a light kiss to Mohinder's neck. He shivered, trying desperately to control his blush. "I don't recall." Mohinder didn't respond, loosing his senses in the gentle touches. His eyes fluttered close, his mind becoming fuzzy. 

He was snapped out of his daze as cold hands touched his bare skin, Sylar's hand pressed against his stomach. 

"Y-you- wha-" Mohinder began to stutter, flustered beyond belief as he pulled at the arms surrounding him. "What are you doing?!?" He shouted as he finally broke free, spinning to face the murderer. His cheeks we flushed, his ears burning.


End file.
